Stargazer
by doodle12345
Summary: Everything was in slow-motion, and Emery couldn't seem to form one logic thought. She couldn't remember why she was there, in the water, and why Roman's lips were still pressed against her. What was only a couple seconds, felt like a century to her. Each second was worse than the last.


Star Crossed

I do not own any part of star crossed

Not my best work, but lost interest in it about half way through and forced myself to finish it.

* * *

Emery and Roman had finally found it! The storage unit with black cypher that was venomous to humans. Lucus had breathed in the black cypher, and was now struggling for his life.

Emery started hurrying her way towards it, knowing that this was the way to cure her ailing friend, but was suddenly held back by Roman.

"Hold it. Something is not right."

His instincts proved right when Zoe came out of nowhere, swiftly knocking Roman off his feet, and sending him flying through the air. Zoe turned to Emery, prepared to do the same, but Roman came back, saving Emery from a fight she knows she couldn't win.

"Quickly, get the black cypher! I'll deal with her" Roman yelled inbetween blocking punches. _Where on earth did this girl learn to fight?_ Roman wondered.

It was a losing battle for Roman, and Zoe was about to make quick work of him. He would like to think it was because he was distracted worrying about Emery, but knew that it wasn't the case.

Suddenly, Drake appeared, seemingly out of nowhere to help.

Emery ran to the shed with cypher, not caring that going near the plant could kill her.

Her main worry was her friend, struggling for breath in a hospital that she was very familiar with.

She had many instances where she had struggled to breath due to her immune deficiency, and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

Emery had no trouble climbing in.

She avoided the black cypher that surrounded the doorway, and brought the bomb to the center.

She took out her glass bottle and put some of the strange plant inside.

Next, she placed the bomb in the center of the plant, intent on destroying it. But a chill ran up her spine, the plant was _moving._ When she turned around, she was that her exit was blocked, and that if she went near it the poison would kill her.

 _What do I do now?_ She thought.

Luckily she didn't have to worry about that long because Roman came to rescue her. Like he always did, she thought.

His eyes gazed upon her, assessing the situation and coming up with a million different scenarios of how this could go. But before he could really think his decision through, he decided to just jump in after her.

"Hold your breath, Emery!" Roman yelled.

The bomb's countdown was flashing only 10 seconds until detonation.

The black cypher was misting venomous poison throughout the air. And Emery closed her eyes and held her breath.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled over Roman's shoulders. She felt him jump out and she had one second to breath fresh air before a strong force collided into her and she was flung towards the water.

Roman's arms stayed wrapped around her, bracing for a strong impact with the water due to the bomb going off.

The water was chilling, and debris dropped into the water all around them.

Only a couple seconds later, Emery started to panic. Roman wasn't letting her go up for air, and she didn't get a good breath before plunging under the water.

She looked at him with terror in her eyes. She knew he was holding her down so that she wouldn't get hurt by the debris, but her lungs were on fire.

He pulled her chin up so that she looked into his eyes, and he made a gesture for her to touch his lips.

 _He wants me to kiss him?_

The timing was weird, and her whole body shook in pain for the lack of oxygen her body had.

But Roman's grip was firm, keeping her still. Roman's marking began to glow blue, making it easier to see under the murky waters, Emery watched in shock as Roman's lips slowly ascended upon hers.

His lips touched hers, gently but with purpose. And oxygen filled her lungs.

 _He's breathing air into me!_ Emery thought.

Emery's relief was short lived, as a piece of sharp flying debris came crashing into the water, slicing Emery's abdomen. Her blood floated through the water at an enormous pace. Already her eyes began to become heavy.

Roman, seemingly unaware was still caught up in their moment. He was oblivious to the fact that the girl he was kissing was dying right in front of him.

Emery's thoughts were sluggish, she was having trouble keeping consciousness.

Everything was in slow-motion, and she couldn't seem to form one logic thought. She couldn't remember why she was there, in the water, and why Roman's lips were still pressed against her. What was only a couple seconds, felt like a century to her. Each second was worse than the last.

 _He doesn't realize that I'm hurt_ Emery thought. And that was the only logical thought she could wrap her brain around before blackness crept into her vision.


End file.
